


Forgive me

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e27 Zones of Friendship, F/F, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Carmilla to Laura. Inspired by episode 30; "Co-existence" but  dedicated to "Zones of friendship".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

Forgive me if I've told you this before.  
Forgive me if I keep repeating myself.  
Forgive me for losing the words.  
Forgive me for missing the pieces.   
Forgive me for losing my mind.  
Forgive me for screaming out for you.  
Forgive me for forgetting that we have changed.  
Forgive me for forgetting that things aren’t like they used to.  
Forgive me for forgetting how you feel about me.  
Forgive me for still wanting you.  
Forgive me for still needing you.  
Forgive me for carving the only thing I can never have.  
Forgive me for still loving you.


End file.
